1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an access control system and method for the same, and more specifically, a system and method for central administration of controlling access.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, control devices such as access control panels and corresponding readers for multiple and separately owned or unrelated secured areas require separate access controls and presentable portable access devices. These requirements can lead to many readers for separate security systems being present at the same access point where a user is confused by the plurality of readers. The user must discern the appropriate reader to, for instance, swipe a user access card through. Another drawback of multiple readers at one access point is that one persons confusion and delay at the access pit can delay others also wanting to pass the secured point.
Therefore, a need exists for a system or method to eliminate the confusion of having multiple readers at one access point for different security systems. It would further be desirable for a system or method to eliminate the multiple readers necessary at a common access point for multiple security systems.